Our scars remind us the past is real
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: "I know you don't remember, Danny. You've lived in this house for fifty years now, and you know who I am but I don't know if I can tell you….it would break your heart again."
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Danny Phantom fan fic. Sorry if I don't get all the facts right, I guess just let me know if I really mess something up. Please if you read this, review it and let me know how I'm doing! :)

_**Thoughts**_

_Flashbacks_

"Dialogue"

* * *

><p>"Woah man chill out all I did was tap your shoulder." Tucker said.<p>

"I…sorry….I'm just a little jumpy." I replied shaking a little. _**Why can't I just forget what happened and go back to life, how I normally lived…it was over and I needed to forget…but I can still feel the pain.**_

"A little jumpy? Danny you've flinch at every small sound this morning, and every time someone moves to fast in your direction you act like they're going to hit you. What happened to you?" Sam asked as they neared the school.

"N...nothing happened.. I'm just a little jumpy is all guys really." I replied trying to suppress my trembling. _**I can't keep lying to them, there going to find out anyway…maybe talking about it will help…but it wont make the nightmares go away…I can still feel the pain…that blinding pain…**_

"Dude you were stuck in the ghost zone for three days, there's no way nothing happened." Tucker said looking up from his PDA.

"Guys, please just drop it…I'll explain things later…" I said.

"Promise?" Sam asked, knowing that I'd just blow it off and find another excuse not to tell them. _**How could I tell them something like this? Just thinking about it makes me cringe. **_

"Yeah…yeah I promise ok? Just leave me alone about it right now, it's not something I want to talk about right now…. I don't think I could even if I wanted to." I said the last sentence in such a low voice neither Sam nor Tucker heard me. _**I would tell them later, I had to…I needed someone to know, someone who could help me. But it still wouldn't get rid of the nightmares…the pain is still here….excruciating, blinding, torturing pain…**_

"We'd better hurry up and get to class before we're late…again." Sam's voice woke me from my thoughts.

Once we got to class we sat down in our regular seats, Sam behind me and Tucker to my right.

"Hey look everyone Fenturd's back!" Dash yelled to the rest of the class who instinctively looked back at me. I let my head drop to the table in order to keep myself calm. _**I haven't been around this many humans for three days, it just feels so odd…I feel like such an outsider…**_

"Hey Fentina, I'm going to give you triple times your normal beating today seeing as you've missed your last three." Dash laughed lifting his fist and aimed it at my face, of course he wasn't going to do anything rash during class, and although I knew this I still reacted as if he was going to hit me.

"_You're going to get what's coming for you ghost punk!" His voice rang in my ears as his fist repeatedly made contact with my face, jaw, neck, and the list goes on. I couldn't move I was chained down; all I could do was sit there and take beating after beating._

My eyes grew wide; I sunk low in my chair and raised my arms above my face.

"No please…don't hit me again!" I yelled, I squeezed my eyes shut, anticipating the blow I thought I'd receive but the pain didn't come. I opened my eyes slowly to find Dash standing over me with a look of guilt on his face….wait did I just say a look of guilt? I had to do a double take and sure enough…it was a look of guilt. Dash lowered his fist and backed up.

"I..I didn't even hit you…I…." Dash stuttered but decided to leave it at that and he walked back to his desk. I sat up straight in my chair, every eye was on me, I began to tremble again, looking around the room in a paranoid manor.

_**He's going to find you ya know?**_ The voice inside my head yelled.

_**He's knows who you are, that you're part human...you're out in the open, just waiting for him to catch you again..**_

_**No! Shut up! **_I must be going crazy, I'm fighting with my own thoughts. I put my hands to my head and pulled at my hair.

_**Remember the pain...he'll do it again...and he'll keep trying till he finds a way to make it work. When he tries again it'll only be more pain full...more nightmares will come... he's right you know, you can't keep pushing him away forever... sooner or later he's going to come out..**_

"No shut up shut up shut up!" I yelled out lowed on accident. Every one looked at me in confusion. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands willing them to look away, to pay attention to something Mr. Lancer spoke up and everyone's attention was forced up at him. I let out a sigh of relief and released my nails from my palms as everyone turned away from me.

"Today we will be reading Shakespeare's Hamlet, under your desks should be a copy of the book, please open it to the first page and we will assign parts. Everyone gets a part, even if it has to be shared." Mr. Lancer said. Every one in the class groaned simultaneously, everyone but me. _**The think this is torture? They don't know the meaning of the word...**_

Just as I was about to reach down and pull out the book from underneath the desk the door slammed open.

"No one move a muscle!" A voice yelled as a figure stepped into view. My eyes widened and a shiver ran down my spin when I recognized the figure in a white suit wearing a black hat. Some of the students began to scream but were soon silenced when the figure threatened their life if they didn't be quiet.

"No no no no no" I muttered sinking as low in my seat as I could. I couldn't control my nerves any longer and began to shake violently.

_**Breath in breath out breath in breath out!**_

"You're going back to the slam punk where we'll continue our little experiment!" The figure bellowed as he made his way to where I sat. I shot out of my seat and began to walk backward as he continued to walk forward. I shook my head as I walked back, my mouth opening and closing like a gold fish as I tried to speak.

"No..Walker you can't take me back...please just... just let me go." I pleaded. I heard a thump from behing me and when i turned I realized my back was now to the wall.

"Remember this?" Walked laughed as he held out a syringe with a large needle. I began to hyperventilate, I was backed up against the wall, my limbs no longer would move on my command, I was frozen on the spot. I was screaming on the inside, willing my body to move, to do anything. The class watched as Walker came closer and closer to me.

_"Alright now stay still, hahah! As if you could do anything else!." Walker cackled as he walked up to me; a needle in his right hand. I struggled against my restraints but to no avail, defeated I lay there as Walked jammed the needle into my arm. I let out a cry of pain as he released an unknown liquid into my veins. As soon as the needle exited my skin an icy cold pain shot through my limbs, my breathing became ragged and my mind fogged. I clenched the sides of the table and gritted my teeth in pain, using every ounce of energy I had to stay conscious... I didn't know what they'd do to me if I was unconscious. _

_"Go ahead and fight it, you're going to loose anyway. We're going to get Dan to come out one way or another!" My eyes shot up to Walker when he said that name. Anger boiled in my blood as I came to realize what he was trying to do...he was going to try to let Dan out, force me to become my own nightmare. _

_"Why are you doing this?" I gasped as the pain worsened._

_"A certain someone is going to pay me big bucks if I can get Dan to come out and play, with that money I can build a larger jail, one that no ghost will be able to get out of. And once I build that jail, and you become Dan, once Plasmius gets what he wants with you, I'm going to lock your sorry ass back up for eternity!" Walker laughed and walked away from the table which I was bound to. **What would Vald want with Dan? Why is he trying to release him? Oh right, so he can stop him from destroying the earth and become it's supreme ruler. I have to fight against this, I don't know what he injected me with but I can feel it working...I can feel him trying to push through..to gain control.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Move Danny or he's going to get you! He'll take you back to the prison…back to the experiments….back to the pain…**_

"You're not taking me back!" I yelled, moving away from the wall and circling around the desks on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh yes I am punk! I need that money…and in order to get that money I need you!" Walker yelled walking straight through the desks and standing just a few feet in front of me. The students gaped at the man and a few let out screams but quickly shut their mouths in fear of what Walker might do.

"I'm not gonna let you take me again, no more experiments….you'll never let him out…I won't let it happen…I won't…" I trailed off but was cut off by an angry walker.

"Insolent brat!" Walker yelled as he walked closer to me, I was backed against the wall once more, hands trembling, ragged breathing, eyes darting around the room in fear.

"Danny!" Sam squealed. Walker turned and faced Sam who had stood up.

"You're not taking him!" She growled, standing her ground.

"Yeah!" Tucker yelled standing up with Sam.

"Now just wait here a minute, no one is taking anyone!" Mr. Lancer yelled now standing.

"I don't like the nerd, but whatever you did to him has him scared half to death (no pun intended) , no one beats on the kid but me." Dash stood up proudly. Soon the entire class joined in and we're all standing for my sake.

"Alright seams I'll have to take all of you back to the prison with me!" Walker yelled. Just then all the lights went off then flickered back on. I looked around and found that every one in the room beside Walker and my self had fallen unconscious.

"You're turn punk." Walker laughed and walked up to me twirling the syringe around his finger.

"That's where you're wrong." I said grinning, I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I could feel my anger and rage fuel my strength which grew in size with every passing minute.

"I'm…going…ghost!" I yelled out my battle cry but as soon as the last word escaped my lips I felt a pinching sensation in my right shoulder, I looked to my left and Walker stood starring at me with a smile playing at his lips.

"Noooo!" I yelled. I felt the dizziness take over me, the all too familiar pain came back. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on my breathing.

"Danny"

_**Breath in breath out breath in breath out.**_

"Danny!"

_**Was someone calling my name?**_

"Danny!"

_**Sam...**_

I opened my eyes and found that I was still in the class room, everyone was starring at me. I was rocking back and forth in a corner of the room, my hands to my head, shaking.

"It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real." I repeated over and over.

"Mr. Fenton what on earth are you doing on the floor. Get back to your desk and open your book." Mr. Lancer said, I heard him but he seamed so far away. I stayed in the corner trembling like a wet dog.

_**What are you doing? You're Danny Phantom for crying out loud! Your on the floor in a fettle position crying like a little 5 year old. Is that what you've been reduced down to?**_

_**Who are you to talk? you were there too, you know what happened...what they did...you saw the nightmares...felt the pain... **_I must really be going insane, I'm arguing with my thoughts again!

"Go away go away go away." I whispered burying my head in my arms and willing my thoughts to be quite.

"Danny?" Someone called, I couldn't tell who, their voice was fuzzy sounding. I heard footsteps all around me, I didn't look up, not until someone taped me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, backing myself as far up to the wall as I could. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by Walker.

_I looked about myself to find that I was once again bound to the cold table. I struggled with my restraints, screaming for them to let me go. _

_"You can't do this! Isn't torturing someone illegal?" I yelled._

_"Not in the ghost zone it isn't, especially not in prison." Was the answer I got. _

_"Let me go! I haven't done anything wrong!" I yelled but got no answer. And this is where the real torture began. _

**_No! You can't let your past ruin you like this! You have to take back control!_**

"Make it stop, please make it stop!" I yelled. I heard voices around me, but not clear enough to tell what they were saying.

"He's hallucinating! Someone get the nurse!" I heard someone call...strange that I could make out the words. I tried to sit up but something was wrong, I couldn't move.

_Again I pulled and pushed against my restraints, I was panting from the effort. It's been an entire day locked in this cell, bound to this table. I was shut up in the dark, there was no lights beside the faint glow from my own skin , and there was no sound but my own raspy breaths. That was the first step, to break me...keep me in solitary confinement, no food, no water, no light, they thought I'd crack that easily but they were wrong and that's when they moved to faze two..._

"Danny?" A sad and worried voice called to me, such a familiar voice...one that could reach me even in this state.

"Sam?" I said but it came out more like a croak. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was brilliant violet eyes gazing deep into my own.

"Danny it's ok, I'm here, it'll all be ok now.." Sam said. I took a deep breath and sat up, I was surrounded by my class mates and teacher. Surprisingly my breathing went back to normal and I had stopped trembling.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked as I sat up. Although I knew the answer I figured if I acted oblivious to what just happened things might move more smoothly. I was right about that; the rest of the school day moved on like any other, well other than the fact that I was more jumpy than usual…or that I happened to scream randomly in a few classes….or that I had another episode in one of my later classes; it was the same nightmare, only in one it had progressed and it got to the point where…where Walker killed Sam to get in my head…and it worked…but I don't want to talk about that right now, I have an even bigger issue to face. I took a deep breath as I turned the knob, when I stepped inside the house I squinted and prepared myself to have large guns shoved in my face, but to my surprise nothing happened. I walked into the house and shut the door behind me as silently as I could, but unfortunately my luck seamed to run out.

"Danny! You're back!" My mom said bounding up to me with a huge grin plastered to her face. I shrank against the door and held my breath.

**_It's ok Danny, it's only you're mother, the one that loves you and would never harm you…._**

**_Yeah! It's not like she knew she was torturing her one son! You would think she would have noticed a semblance between Phantom and her own son…_**

**_Shut up! I can't concentrate on this right now, I need to just take a deep breath and walk through the motions…they think that you stayed at your friends house for the past three days, working on a huge project…It's not like they knew that you were kidnapped….It's not like they knew you were the ghost boy they were torturing..._**

**_Hahah! Yeah...it's not like they knew you are the same ghost they despise...the one they want dead...no wonder they didn't hesitate to torture you...to relentlessly torture you, without question..._**

**_NO! They didn't know...Walker tricked them! It's all Walker fault...they didn't know what they were doing..._**

**_And if they did know, do you think anything would be different, If they knew you were Danny Phantom, THE Danny Phantom, do you honestly think anything would change? They would still hate Phantom…still hate you…nothing would change about the way they look at ghosts….they'd probably give you to the GIW so you could be cut open and experimented on….experimented on….tortured….emotionally bruised…_**

**_NO! Shut up shut up shut up!_**

"You're just trying to make me paranoid….as if I'm not paranoid enough already!" I mumbled to my self while rubbing my hands together, my eyes darting around the room. Man I must look like a lunatic…I felt like a lunatic...a jumpy crazed lunatic that was loosing their mind..


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny?" I heard my mom say, fallowed by a "Danny boy!" from whom else but my dad. I jumped when I heard my name, I continued to mumble to myself while turning and facing them.

"What's wrong hon? " My mom asked reaching to place her hand on my shoulder. I knew she was only trying to help, to comfort me. But behind that simple motion was a world of torture…of pain…of fear.

"_So ghost boy you gonna talk of are we gonna have to make you talk?" My mom said. I looked up her from the table I was bound to. _

"_You don't understand I.." I tried to say but was cut of when a current of electricity was sent down my spin and spread throughout my body. I screamed in agony as the electricity ripped through my limbs and sent convulsions through out my entire body. I gasped and took in a large breath of air when the pain stopped. _

"_You will speak only when spoken to!" She yelled, her harsh voice ripping through the stale air. I cringed at the sound of it. Man she could be scary when she was angry. I was breathing heavily from the shock. _

"_Jack…he's he's…breathing?" My mom said when she noticed my chest heaving up and down._

"_What? That can't be right…ghosts don't breath do they?" Jack asked walking over to me again._

"_Never mind that! Get back to work! I need that information or else Phantom will get what he wants and the entire earth along with the ghost zone will be destroyed!" An angry voice bellowed from the shadows._

"_Right sorry…it's just so odd, this behavior the ghost has…" My mom said. Ding ding ding! I think a bell just went off in her head…is she starting to figure things out? Part of me wants her to, and the other part just wants to get this torture over with…_

"_I don't care how interesting it is; just get that information! I'm not paying you for nothing!" The voice came again. My mom snapped back to reality. _

"_He's paying you…?" I asked but in reply received another shock of electricity. My back arched with pain and an antagonizing cry escaped my lips._

It seamed that the cry from my flashback woke me up because I was now starring into the face of two very confused parents.

"I can't do this." I said, my eyes darting from my mom to my dad who both looked worried.

"Can't do what honey?" My mom asked.

"Uhh….n n nothing…I…I..I…" I trailed off, and then without warning I dashed up to my room and locked the door behind myself. Moments later knocks were heard at my door. I nearly wet myself when the simple knocks amplified in sound, and were this time accompanied by shouts.

"I can't let them in, I can't face them again..." I mumbled, pacing around my room while pulling at my hair.

_**There you're own parents for crying out loud! You can face them and there only going to get more suspicious if you don't let them in!**_

_**I can't I can't I can't! I can't let them in...it's too painful...I can't..**_

I sat down in the middle of the floor defeated. I pulled my knees up to my chest and held on to them for dear life. Rocking back and forth I thought, trying to clear my head...to calm my self down. With my luck what ever calm I had left disappeared and I ended up mumbling to myself again... I was getting more jumpy with each passing second. Each knock at my door sent a shiver down my spin and made me jump. I was trembling again...having another panic attack!

"Hello again punk!" I heard a voice yell before I was lifted off the ground by the nap of my shirt.

"No! You're not really here, you're not really here!" I yelled willing him to disappear.

"Guess again punk." Walker said gripping me tighter.

_**It's the real thing, it's really him!**_

**_Shut up! You're not helping! I'm just hallucinating that's all...yeah that's it...it's all just a simple hallucination! _**

I struggled against Walker, kicking and screaming, Walker fell to the ground with a thud when I kicked him in the sweet spot. I looked down on the ground to find him disappearing.

**_He didn't even yelp in pain...that proves it! He was only a hallucination!_**

**_That doesn't prove anything! Ghost don't feel remember? They just act like there in pain...and ghosts can disappear...how do you know it wasn't him?_**

**_Why are you trying to make me paranoid?_**

**_You're already paranoid Danny!_**

**_Ugh! But you're making it worse! Get out of my head!_**

**_What, you're not going to reply to that?_**

"It wasn't real...get a hold of your self Danny, you can do this." I said taking a deep breath and standing up. I winced when I heard another knock at the door. I hesitated before slowly opening the door, only the two people I thought would be there weren't...

"Hello Daniel." I took a step back when I heard the voice that could only belong to Vlad.

"You! You did this! This is all part of one of your crazy plans!" I yelled taking another step back.

"Oh Daniel, you're figuring things out finally." Vlad said stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? Did you come here to mess with my mind, to torment me even more!" I yelled grabbing him around the neck and pinning him to the wall. I was so angry by now that I could hear my own blood pounding in my ears, I could feel the adrenaline course through my veins. I wanted to rip him apart, to leave nothing left to burry for a funeral…I wanted to..

"Danny, you're hurting me!" I instantly released my grip when I heard that familiar feminine voice rip through my thoughts.

_**Oh no what have you done?**_

_**What have I done? What have you done! This was all you Danny, I had no part in it!**_

_**How could you not have a part in it, you're me!**_

_**hahaha! You still think you're arguing with your own thoughts? It's sad really..**_

Authors note: OOOhhhhhhhh cliff hanger? What'll happen next? This chapter is now finished :O Let me know how I'm doing with this story? :D Oh if you like the angst basically the elements in this story, you might like my other story Identity Crises. If you like Spider man you should take a look at it? :D


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you not be my thoughts, you're only the little voice in my head…right? What exactly are you implying?" I asked out loud by accident.

"Danny what's gotten into you?" I snapped back to reality at the sound of my sister's voice.

"Jazz?" I asked looking at my sister who was now sitting on the floor where I had dropped her. I looked down at my hands, studying their tiny grooves.

"Are you ok Danny?" Jazz asked standing up and walked toward me but I stepped back.

"I'm fine…I just…I thought you were someone else…" I trailed off looking from my hands to the ground, not wanting to face her worried eyes.

"You call that fine? You're trembling Danny. Something's wrong and I know it. Want to talk about it?" She asked. I sighed in response and took a seat on my bed.

" I don't know if I can, it won't help anything if I do anyway.." I said taking a seat on my bed.

"You never know if you don't try." Jazz replied taking a seat next to me.

"Alright fine...but I'm not going into detail, I only tell you the basics." I said.

"Whenever you're ready." Jazz said with a small smile that slowly faded when I didn't smile back. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"It all started three days ago." I began. Jazz looking at me with curious eyes.

"I was kidnapped by Walker and taken back to his prison. He kept me isolated in a cell for an entire day, he thought that's all he had to do in order to break me, but he was wrong... then came faze two...the physical torture, and the emotional and mental scaring..." I paused and looked down at my feet before continuing.

"Somehow he convinced mom and dad that I was plotting something to destroy the world, and that he needed information out of me in order to stop me... they tortured me to get information from me that I didn't have. First they shocked me repeatedly, then when I wouldn't speak they scrambled my mind with the 'Fenton scrambler' which worked surprisingly well. Then they used something that caused me to stop breathing completely for a few moments, if my mind wasn't so scrambled I might have remembered what it was. I still wouldn't talk so they ended up using every other torture tactic in the book, just to name a few; Water boarding, flagellation, beating, cutting, starvation, sleep deprivation; I wasn't aloud to sleep during either of the three days, they'd shock me awake if I did...Once I started to bleed and show emotion, mom and dad got curios, and that's when they got out the scalpel and decided they needed some samples.." I broke off into a sob as the memories forced them self's out of hiding. I took a deep breath and gulped before looking at Jazz.

"Oh my god Danny...how come you didn't say anything?" Jazz asked, tears threatening to pour over her eyes.

"I did, I told them who I was...just before they..they cut me open...they wouldn't listen and it only mad them angry when I called them my parents and begged them to stop... I would be angry at them, only I'm too scared of them to be angry at them..." I said. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. I flinched when she hugged me, but I didn't pull away and instead I embraced the hug.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry...I would have helped if I would have known...I should have known something was up; you wouldn't just stay at you're friends house for three days... I should have known better, Danny I could have done something..I" She tried to say but I cut her off.

"You didn't know, don't beat yourself up over it." I whispered, pulling away slowly from the embrace.

"No! I could have done something Danny! You're emotionally and no doubt physically scarred because of this..." She said, her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You couldn't have prevented this." I said, I was going to tell her what else happened...but by the way she reacted to the minor stuff I don't think she could handle the major torture I went through..

Jazz stayed with me for the rest of the night, to reassure that I was ok and to calm me down every time I started to have another panic attack.

When I woke the next morning, I found Jazz curled up, asleep on my floor. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the door as quietly as I could, but with my luck the door creaked open loudly. I turned back around to find Jazz still asleep, she didn't even stir.

_**How long has she been up watching over me?**_

_**She shouldn't have to go through this ya know? She's worried and it's all you're fault!**_

**_My fault? and just how is this my fault? I didn't intentionally get captured...you think I'd want to go through that pain just for the hell of it?_**

**_You could have told them...if you told them this would have never happened, instead of them torturing you they would have saved you and instead of being scared of them right now, you'd be thanking them._**

**_You're right...this is all my fault...I should have told them before, when it happened. But I was always so afraid of what they would think..._**

I looked over at my clock and found that it was only four in the morning. I'd have to get up in a few hours and go to school anyway, I'd have to face them again; my friends I mean, they still want to know what happened... I can't bare to tell them... I quietly grabbed some clean clothes out of my drawer before heading down the hall and to the bathroom down stairs. Once in the bathroom, I locked the door behind myself and changed. Once I had my clean pants on and just as I was going to slip on a clean shirt I paused when I saw the image in the mirror. I starred at myself for a moment, my gaze moving from my matted hair to my all too pale complexion, to my tired eyes, then down to my torso. I dropped the shirt to the floor and ran my fingers along the scars that covered my chest, my stomach...then I turned around. I craned my neck to the side so I could see behind myself, tears flooded my eyes as I saw the scars were there too...I had thought that maybe they'd only show up in my ghost form...I guess I was wrong, I should have known wounds like that would run much deeper. I wiped at my tears and pulled my eyes away from the mirror then I collapsed to the floor and began to sob. I had thought that if I could hide my pain, and ignore what happened, maybe just maybe it would all go away...it would all go back to normal...but seeing the scars...it just makes it all too real...

I slowly stood up, slipped on my shirt and quietly left the room.

_**I need some air..some time to think**_

**_How's thinking going to help you? You need to face the facts, all of this happened and you can't go back and erase it._**

**_I know, I know..just maybe if I get out of the house for a while, get away from people...maybe I can come to terms with myself._**

I left the house through the front door, not wanting to change into Phantom...no that would only make things worse. I was an empty shell as I walked along the sidewalk, devoid of all emotions... no I left all my emotions back at the house, I wouldn't let them over ride me..not now.

I sucked in a deep breath of air as I continued to walk. No one was out this early, and the air was still and quiet; I was alone at last.

As I walked my thoughts quieted, and I let the peace of the city embrace me, I let it hold me close and whisk my worries away. In these moments I let my life slip from my very fingers and the world from my grasp… I was one with the nature around me and no longer was I afraid, no longer was I angry, and no longer was I Danny Fenton or Phantom. I let those memories leave me, I pushed them to the very back of my mind where they would forever be forgotten. It is time now for me to return to my life, to live without fear, worry, or anger..

* * *

><p>Let me know if this doesn't make any sense, sometimes my writing style can get a bit confusing. :) review please! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(In progress!)

"Danny."

"Danny?"

"Danny!"

"Huh…wha..?" I jumped from my spot and landed in a defensive position with my legs spread apart and my arms held up in front of me.

"What are you doing out here?" I turned around to find Sam standing just a few feet from myself.

"Uhh…I was thinking and I….how did I ...get here?" I asked looking around.

_**I really don't remember how I got here….**_

"You tell me, I was just about to walk to you're house so we could walk to school this morning, like we do every morning, and I found you here. Have you been out here all last night?" She asked.

"I….don't know…" I trailed off trying to find the answer myself.

_**How did I end up out here? I don't remember coming out here…let alone waking up this morning…**_

"Come on, we'll figure it out later but right now we have to get to school, we have that huge text in Mr. Lancer's class." My eyes went wide at her words.

_**We're not suppose to have that test until Friday…and today is only Monday…**_

"What did you forget to study, well I don't blame you…you seamed very off yesterday…come to think of it, you seam perfectly normal now. So what exactly happened in the ghost zone?" Sam asked with a hint of worry in her voice…ok maybe more than a hint.

"But…today's Monday…and the test….isn't till Friday…." I stuttered, not sure what Sam meant when she said 'what exactly happened in the ghost zone'.

"Uhm..Danny, today is Friday…. You don't remember anything that happened yesterday do you?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Sure I remember what happened yesterday! Tucker, you and me went to the arcade but we were interrupted by Walker…" I answered, giving Sam a quizzical look

**_How could I have forgotten what happened yesterday? I mean I almost beat Tucker's highest record for crying out loud! Who could forget that?_**

"Danny that happened four days ago." Sam said.

"What are you talking about, it happened yesterday...today is Mon...day..." I trailed off when a calendar dangling in my face stopped me in mid sentence. I reached out with both hands and snatched the calendar out from Sam's grip.

"Huh...this can't be right...how could it be Friday? I don't even remember anything from the last few days...wait...I went missing?" I asked when I read the words 'Danny missing' on the calendar, all of this seemed like some kind of stupid trick...I couldn't really have forgotten a whole week of my life could I?

"That's it! Something tragic must have happened to you when you went missing...something so tragic that you forced you're self to completely forget it all..." Sam said, looking as though she had solved an impossible puzzle.

"This is crazy...why would I force myself to forget an entire week of my life?" I asked. Sam grabbed my arm and began to pull me in the opposite direction.

"Danny something happened to you and we need to figure out what...we need to get Tucker." Sam said. She seemed so worried...although why, I'm not sure...I don't think anything happened to me...at least I don't remember anything happening to me...but if it's really Friday, I can't afford to miss that test!

"Can this wait till later? If it's really Friday and if the time on my watch is right..then we've got less than two minutes to get to school...I can't be late again...I can't afford another detention!." I yelled running toward the school with Sam on my tail.

"Wait... Danny!" I heard Sam yell behind me, but I didn't stop.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Fenton you're late! " Mr. Lancer yelled when I rushed into his class just after the bell rang. I paused for a moment in the door way and turned around to find Sam straggling behind.<p>

"Mr. Fenton please have a seat!" Mr. Lancer yelled, annoyance dripping from his every word. I nodded and silently went to my seat. Seconds later and Sam rushed into the room trying desperately to catch her breath.

Mr. Lancer sighed as Sam made her way to her desk behind mine.

"Listen, Danny we need to talk." Sam said as she took her seat.

"Whatever you need to talk about Mrs. Manson you can do after class, now please be quiet! We have a test today and it's a long one so in order for you to finish we need to get started on it right away. Everyone please clear off you're desks except a pencil." Mr. Lancer demanded, walking to the front of the class, only to turn around when Sam spoke.

"Mr. Lancer, I...I'm sorry but this can't wait. I have to take Danny to see a nurse." Sam said standing from her seat.

"Ok now this is odd, usually Danny is the one asking to get out of class...but he seams determined to stay and take the test. " Mr. Lancer said with a light laugh.

"Mr. Lancer please, you don't understand, somethings happened to Danny...I have to find out what it is, he needs help. You remember yesterday, how he was so jumpy and paranoid? He had a panic attack in class for crying out loud! Today he doesn't even remember anything that happened yesterday, or the rest of the week for that matter; he still thinks it's Monday." Sam urged, standing her ground. Mr. Lancer hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Is this true Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked. By now the entire class had their attentions on Danny, none of them spoke, they only watched.

"I...uhhh...I...I honestly don't know what she's talking about...why would I have been paranoid? That just seams a little silly don't ya think?" I replied starring back at the class with the same confused expression on my face as on theirs.

"So you really don't remember do you? Yesterday in this very class you had a panic attack; you ran to the back of the room and were pleading for someone not to hurt you...then you began to cry and mumble something about ghosts over and over..." Mr. Lancer stopped; I looked up at him in disbelief.

_**None of that stuff really happened...if it did I would have remembered it...what the hell is going on! **_

My reaction to all of this only resulted in a visit to the nurse. I refused to go but Sam practically dragged me there...and here we are now.

**Sam's point of view:**

"Something traumatizing must have happened to him...so much so that he would force himself to forget the whole ordeal in order to cope with his everyday life. Do you have any idea what happened?" The nurse asked me after she asked Danny a series of questions. She led me away into the next room to talk so Danny couldn't hear, although I know if he really wanted to hear what was being said a simple wall wouldn't stop him.

"No..uh..I have no idea, that's kind of why I came to you, do you think maybe you can figure it out?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't know? You're not hiding anything are you? If you're hiding something, you need to tell me, it could really effect his situation if you are." The nurse answered, completely ignoring my question.

"Why would I lie about something like this! Danny is my friend and I care about him, I want to help him as much as I can..."I said, my cheeks blushed slightly when I said this.

"But you can help him right? I might be able to figure out what happened if I can get him to remember some how..." I said suddenly, in an attempt to cover up my true feelings for Danny which have no intention of hiding in dire situations such as this...why do I have to like his so much?

"That may not be such a good idea, if he remembers what happened in a bad way it might cause him to go in shock, seeing as he wanted to forget it all happened...it must have been really bad. If he remembers in the wrong way, like say if he see's someone who had something to do with it, or and object that did, it might put him in shock. We'll just have to let him remember and figure things out on his own, and until he does we'll keep an eye on him, but if you somehow find out what happened to him let me know, okay?" The nurse said with a reassuring smile, which only really made me want to gag; how could she be so smiley at a time like this?

* * *

><p>Hahah! honestly I don't know where I'm going with this anymore...it's like the story has grown a mind of it's own! What will happen next? Keep an eye on this chapter, I will probably update it through out the day, also if you haven't noticed I tend to update unfinished chapters then move to the next in the same day so if the next chapter in any part of the story doesn't make sense be sure to go back and re-read the previous one! Review please! :D<p>

oh and btw; there is a reason why he isn't arguing with his thoughts any longer, figure it out yet? xD

Oh one more thing; I probably won't be doing any more writing in any one else's point of view except Danny's unless I think it'll help explain things better or if you ask for someones point of view on something I've already written in the story :p


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey..uhh…what was that all about? Why'd she want to talk to you alone?" I asked when Sam finally came out of the room.

"Oh...you know , she just wanted to make sure I wasn't hiding anything from her." She replied.

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, or well maybe not so much seeing as there were no ghost fights, Dash didn't try to stuff me in my locker or the garbage can for that matter and the teachers were surprisingly nice to me... almost sympathetic..but why?

* * *

><p>To sum things up; for the next couple of weeks everyone treated Danny with sympathy, even Dash, and no one brought up the day that Danny freaked out in class...no one asked him what had made him so paranoid. In just those short few weeks everything seamed to go back to normal, Danny continued ghost hunting... and everyone went back to their lives. Not only had Danny forgotten his tragic incident but everyone forgot about it too...well every one but Jazz, who decided to kept it a secret. Jazz had thought that maybe if she kept it a secret, Danny would remember somehow and he'd come to her for help when he was ready.<p>

In the past week the major has made it to where the school was required to teach students about ghosts , as in what to do when confronted with one...etc..they've made it into a small class that lasted only a few days, kind of like how we're required to learn CPR. Of course Vlad chose Maddie and Jack as the teachers, well more so Maddie then Jack, but you get the jist. After only a few short days of this class Mr. and Mrs. Fenton decided it would be a good learning experience for the students if they were to take a field trip to the ghost zone; of course the major was ecstatic to hear about this and helped with the funding, giving each student a small weapon for the trip in order to keep them selves safe. Well it shouldn't be to hard to figure out why Major Vlad Masters was so happy about this field trip. And this is where we are going to start off because I don't feel like writing the boring and un- important in-betweens.

* * *

><p>Authors note: I know, I know, the whole field trip deal has been over done but this is key to the next part o the story and trust me it'll be allot different from the other field trip stories I'm sure you've read. I will be sure to update this soon so please review. Sorry if the whole thing about summing things up throws you all off, just let me know if it does and how I could better it. xD I know this chapter is really short, but I didn't think I needed to add anything else here before I got to the next chapter. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright is everyone buckled up, and ready to go?" Maddie asked the excited students who were bouncing in the back seats of the Specter Speeder. I buried my face in my hands, and let out a deep sigh.

**_This is definitely not going to be good_**, **_I mean for all I know Skulker could be waiting for me at the entrance…_**

Maddie was answered with cheers from the rest of the class besides Sam, Tucker, and myself.

"Don't worry Danny, everything will be ok, just think about it , every student has a weapon of some sort so the chances that Danny Phantom will have to save the day are slim at best." Sam said in an attempt to reassure me. I sighed again, and looked at her, gawd she's so beautiful. I could get lost in her eyes….

"Hello? Danny?" A hand waving in front of my face broke off my sight of Sam. I turned to the side to see Tucker laughing, then back at Sam to find her cheeks bright red.

"Dude, you were totally gazing into her eyes!" Tucker received a punch in the arm from me for that remark.

"Hey! I was just messing around, why'd ya have to go and hit me?" Tucker protested, rubbing his arm. Both me, and Sam laughed at this. By this time we had entered the ghost zone, and we're heading to our first stop, which just so happened to be the far frozen. As we went along our journey the class chatted amongst themselves, and of course the individual conversations led into one single conversation about guess who, Danny Phantom; this conversation only led into an ugly argument between the class, and my parents over why or why not Danny Phantom was evil. Since everyone was distracted no one noticed that the Specter Speeder had crashed until a voice yelled above the others.

"Back for more huh ghost boy?" For some reason I couldn't explain that voice turned my blood ice cold, and froze me to the spot. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my entire life.

"Ghost!" I heard my dad yell, a gun fire, then the sound of every one hitting the floor. Since every one had apparently been knocked out from Vlad's weapons, there was no one to see me change so I let the familiar rings take their shape around my waist, and I became Phantom. Just as I was going to attack Walker a searing pain through out my entire body caused me to collapse to the ground, and black out.

* * *

><p>"No!" I screamed when I woke up.<p>

"No no no no no." I mumbled when I looked around to find I was in a cell.

**_Oh no...my dream...it was all real...the torture...the pain...all of it! I can't be back in here..._**

**_Oh you're back in here alright, and there's going to be more pain then ever before...I will get out Danny..._**

"Get out of my head!" I yelled, pushing my body up into a sitting position, and cradling my head in my hands. The familiar trembles came back as well as the tears. I shut my eyes, and willed it all to go away, the memories, and pain alike.

When I opened my eyes again I found that beside my cell, there sat in the next cell, the rest of my class, but wait a second something was missing. Sam, and Tucker weren't in the cell with the rest of my class.

**_He's probably torturing them now_**

**_No! no he wouldn't do such a thing! Shut up!_**

"oh my god, Jack where's Danny?" I heard a voice call from the other cell. I had to fight back a yelp at the loud voice...the same voice that yelled at me, asked me for information...the same voice that coaxed me to sleep when I was little...the same voice that screamed at me in anger when I told her I was her son...

"I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this!" I yelled before balling, the tears racking my body. Fallowing my out burst there came a series of 'Hey there's Danny Phantom!" I jumped at the loud voices that called to me.

"Is he...crying?"

"Ghosts don't cry, they only pretend to feel pain."

"Pretend? Pretend? That's what I'm doing? Pretending to loose my mind...to be scared more than anything to be in this cell right now?" I mumbled, and began to shake even more violently when I looked up, and saw that everyone was starring at me.

"Why would you be scared? You're freaking Danny Phantom." Said, guess who? If you guessed Dash, you guessed right.

"Why don't you ask the two so called ghost hunters in you're very cell." I asked; venom dripping from my every word. The two ghost hunters looked at each other before they began to realize what I meant; both were speechless and felt a little sorry for the cowering ghost boy. I felt a hand upon my shoulder, and jumped the instant it touched me. My eyes grew wide when I found who the hand belonged to...my mom... I scooted my self back from her, and shook my head in the process.

"D..don't..t t touch me!" I said as I backed myself away from her.

"I'm so sorry..." She said.

**_Wait she's apologizing? Why would she apologize._**

"Why a are you apo...apologizing? I thought...you liked...t t to hear ghosts...scr scream, to to hear them p p plead for m mercy." I said, unable to control my shaking.

"That's not the reason we did it, we really thought you had a plot to end the world. Now seeing what Walker's done to us, I know that he is the evil one. Now seeing the reaction of what it's done to you, I know that you really feel pain...no one can fake being that scared... I'm so sorry." She said, and broke off into a sob. I was going to reply when the creaking of my cell door opening grabbed my attention.

"Alright punk, it's back to the experiment with you, and this time….it's gonna be allot more painful!"Walker yelled as he stepped into the room. I stood up, and shrank back into the far corner of the room, shaking and trembling like a scared child.

"Y… you can't do this Walker, you know what would happen if h…he got out!" I yelled in an attempt to save myself.

"Grab him!"Walker yelled, and two large ghosts came into the room, and pinned me to the wall. I could hear my class mates, teacher, and parents gasp when the ghosts grab me.

"Come one Phantom you can beat em!"

"Fight em off invisobill!"

"You're so hot!" I had to do a double take at that one. Who would yell that out in a time like this? I struggled against the two ghosts but I was so shaken up, weak, and tired that it didn't do much.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"First ghost boy, to keep you from giving me so much trouble I'm going to force you to change back into your human form." Walker's words received gasps from the next cell.

"What do you mean by change him back to his human form? He's a ghost.." I heard my mom say.

"You don't know? Danny Phantom here is only half ghost, he's what we call a halfa. This should be allot more fun then I thought!"Walker said jamming a needle into my arm. Once Walker did this the two ghosts let me go, and I dropped to the floor. A few seconds after they let me go, I began to get dizzy, and light headed. I tried to stand up but gravity forced me back to my hands, and knees. I felt a familiar warmth come over me, I tried to force it back but it was too strong. I looked to the side and found that my class mates, teacher and, parents were starring at me with shocked expression, their mouths were moving but no words were coming out. I knew that they were all mouthing the same words; Fenton…I soon came to realize that I couldn't hear anything; whatever he injected me with was messing with my senses.

"Alright punk, it's time to let our little friend out!"Walkeryelled. I felt my body being lifted up off the ground, and shoved into the wall once again. Just then, out of no where I began to laugh, I couldn't help it, but all of a sudden this whole situation seamed so funny.

"You do realize if you let him out, he'll destroy the human, and ghost worlds alike? You think that once you let him out, you'll get what you want? Vlad won't give you anything, he's only using you. If you let him out, if you actually succeeded, you wouldn't be able to control him, to contain him for that matter. If you let him out, sure you'll have succeeded in killing my family, my friends, hell even my enemies, but you'll only destroy yourself in the process…..do you really want to do that? To destroy the ghost zone?" Walker starred at me in shock for a moment, then let me go.

"I never really thought of it that way…..I'm sorry….I shouldn't have listened to Vlad, I was just angry….you should know very well why."Walker answered. In this moment I began to gain my senses back; I could hear again, my body no longer felt so numb, neither did my mind. But as I gained back my senses, an excruciating pain in my chest took over. I doubled over in pain, and yelled out as it increased.

"Danny!"

"My baby!"

"What's happening to him?" I heard my class mates, teachers, and parents yell, but I didn't care anymore what they thought, how they felt…..in fact I didn't care about anything, he was already taking over, and I couldn't stop it! I could feel him clawing through my thoughts, past my mental barrier.

"Now isn't that touching Walker, but you're too late!" I bellowed, and stood up, grabbing Walker by the shoulders and throwing him in the opposite direction, he out a yell as he crashed through the wall.

"Danny fight back! Don't let him win!" I heard a voice through the screams of my peers. I struggled against Dan, pushing him back with last bit of strength I had left.

"Sam?" I asked when I recognized the voice. I could feel him pushing back against me, forcing me into the very corner of my mind that I once kept him in.

"Yes Danny, it's me! You have to keep fighting back! You can't let him win! You have the strength in you to win back control I know you do!" Sam yelled.

"Sam where are you?" I yelled through gritted teeth. My voice came out a mix between Dan's, and my own; the words were barely understandable as he fought me back. I never got an answer from her; As my strength depleted my world slowly went black.

* * *

><p>Rewritten! Read and review please!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Get down!" I heard a male voice yell. I did as told and flattened my body to the ground. mine blasts and gun shots filled my ears and dust filled my vision. As I looked around I came to realize I was in a war zone. I was on the ground in high grass, with my chest flat to the ground. I looked to my right, and left, and there lay the dead bodies of dozens of soldiers.

"Over here!" I heard the same voice that told me to get down yell. I looked about till a man in the same position as me came into view.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the middle of a war, what do you think?" He answered in a gruff voice.

"War? Why? What's going on?" I stuttered stupidly.

"Don't tell me you went to war not knowing what we're fighting for soldier!" He barked.

"Fallow me!" He yelled over the gun shots. I did as told, and fallowed him, crawling on the ground, then stopping and crawling again.

"So what is this war for?" I asked as we got to the trench. He slide into the trench with ease, and began searching the dead for weapons I assume.

"We're fighting for control, and we're loosing." He replied. Just then it hit me, fighting for control, I'm in the middle of the war between myself and Dan! I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I struggled to keep up with this guy. As soon as I got caught up with him a mine exploded, and with it took his life. I was being lifted into the air, soon the battle field bellow me expanded, and the entire war came into view, soldiers lie dead in all directions. I heard gunshots, mines exploding, and the deafening cries of dying soldiers. My side of the battle was loosing… and Dan was winning.

The battle scene disappeared, and I was left in silence, I was left with nothing but the pain that spread throughout my body. Just then there was a flash of light, I blinked a couple times, and found that I was in a forest. I looked around, turning about myself, taking in the beauty of the forest when she caught my eye. I saw a woman standing in the middle of a meadow, her long black hair dancing in the breeze. All around her was lush green grass which was also dancing in the breeze. The movements of her hair, and the wind were in a perfect harmony.

I let myself be engulfed by her beauty. Breathlessly I watched as she walked forward, her limbs moving in such a liquid motion it seamed she was one with nature around us. In these moments I was in such peace, and In these moments I was baffled at the sensations I felt. These sensations were completely indescribable; they were like nothing I've ever felt before. To better describe it I felt free, completely free, no pain, no yearning, no sorrow, no anger, not even happiness….no not happiness. It was something more than happiness, it was…love, not the kind you feel for a family member or a favorite pet maybe.

This love was incredible; I could feel it coursing through every fiber of my being. This love wasn't something a normal human being could feel, only one who has gone through pain such as I have, who would destroy themselves utterly just to prove their love. When I realized what these sensations meant, the girl began the dissolve. She slowly walked forward, and with every step she lost color, and with every step my heart gave in.

"I love you Danny!" The woman said, before completely disappearing.

"I love you too Sam." And with that I woke up.

I sat up, and looked about myself, I found that I was in a house I had never seen before.

**_Could all of that have been a dream?_**

Just then an elderly woman with black hair, and violet eyes walked into the room, she seamed somehow familiar...

* * *

><p>Ok so here's the deal, I've heard that many of you don't really like how I ended this story, so I'm going to go back and edit the last few chapters, although I am going to leave in this ending, I will add an alternate ending!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The woman smiled at me tenderly, and came to my side.

"You're awake." She said, before taking a seat on the bed beside me.

"How long have I been asleep exactly?" I asked, gazing at the woman, gawd she seemed so familiar but how? She reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Just for one night sweetie, like every other night." She sighed.

"Wait so, then it was really all just a bad dream….but then…I don't remember ever being here…..who are you?" I stuttered, looking around in a panic.

"I know you don't remember Danny. You've lived in this house for fifty years now, and you know who I am but I don't know if I can tell you….it would break your heart again..."

"What do you mean it would break my heart? Where am I? Why don't I remember?" I asked, pushing myself up into a sitting position. I began to panic….I didn't know where I was, or what was going on. I jumped when the woman put her hands on my shoulders; I looked at the woman, and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked the woman, but she only began to cry even more.

"Danny, I need to tell you something." She said after a moment, and wiped at her tears. I didn't say anything in reply, and only starred up at her, her sad eyes broke my heart….she looked so hurt, and I wanted to know why.

"Danny, that dream you had….that nightmare you have every night…..it really happened. It all happened fifty years ago and you defeated Dan, but you don't remember any of what happened after that…but I remember it like it all happened yesterday…"

* * *

><p>Authors note" Let me explain something real quick before I continue: Danny didn't see Sam or Tucker during this time in the cell with the rest of their class, they were there but they were off in a corner trying to figure a way out of the jail, so he didn't see them.<p>

* * *

><p>From Sam's point of view:<p>

"Danny fight back! Don't let him win!" I yelled when I heard Danny screaming in pain.

"Sam?" My heart jumped when I heard Danny answer back, he was still in there, I had to get him to come back, to regain control!

"Yes Danny, it's me! You have to keep fighting back! You can't let him win! You have the strength in you to win back control I know you do!" I yelled hoping if I encouraged him, it would help. There was a long pause before he answered.

_**He'd defeat Dan...I know he can, besides he made a promise...and he wouldn't break it..**_

"Sam where are you?" I breathed a sigh of relief when Danny finally answered.

_**I had to see him, Tucker can keep working on a way out of here but I need to see him. **_

I pushed my way through my peers till I was up at the front of the crowd.

"I'm right here Danny!" I yelled, gripping the bars of the cell. I gasped when Danny turned around; he eyes were a crimson color, and his body was convulsing with pain...he was changing, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Danny!" I yelled, wishing he would go back to normal, go back to the dorky kid I knew, and loved.

"Danny, I...I love you!" I yelled suddenly, surprised at what I had just said; but this seemed to work. Danny's body stopped convulsing, and his eyes turned back to their normal icy blue color. Danny turned, and looked directly at me, I did only what I could do and starred back, tears rising in my eyes.

_**It was ok...he had control, and everything was going to be ok now...**_

"I love you too, Sam." Danny said, walking toward me but just then he was slammed into the bars of the cell I was in. This caused everyone in the cell even me, to take a few steps back.

"Danny!" I yelled on instinct.

"tsk tsk Daniel, if only you would have done what you were suppose to do, then I wouldn't have to kill your precious humans. I think I'll start with this one." I felt a hand clamp around my neck before my body rose from the floor.

"Sam!" I heard Danny yell. I looked back at my captor, and stared down into his devilish eyes...the ones that could only belong to Vlad.

"Come on Daniel don't you want to save you're girl friend?" Vlad beckoned Danny, and that's when I saw it, Vlad held something shiny in his other hand, a knife.

"No Danny don't!" I yelled as Danny came running at Vlad, who held the knife in his hand, positioned and ready to strike.

* * *

><p>Alright this is what I have so far on the re write, let me know what you think!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to watch what was going to happen next. My eyes jolted open when I heard a scream before I hit the floor with a thud.

"Mom!" I heard Danny yell.

_**Oh no, no no no…this can't be happening!**_

I looked to my side and found Mrs. Fenton on the ground with the very same knife Vlad intended to use to kill Danny in her chest. I knelt by Mrs. Fenton, holding her hand, and reassuring her it would be ok and that we would get her out of her; but she kept saying it was ok that she would die, she had done it to save her son and there was nothing we could do to help her…..she said that she deserved it after what she'd done to her son. With tear filled eyes I watched the rising and falling of her chest slow and eventually stop, all the while the rest of the class watched in shock and horror what was happening and Danny fought with Vlad. I was jolted up from my position when I heard an antagonizing cry just after the sickening sound of bone against brick.

"Danny!" I screamed and ran to where he lay sprawled on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"You bastard!" I heard an angry voice; it was Mr. Fenton, who rushed at Vlad. I looked at Danny's beaten and bruised body and began to cry harder than ever before.

"Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive!" I cried, just then I felt a hand grip my own, the grip was weak but it was enough. Danny looked up at me with a faint smile on his lips before sighing and shutting his eyes. My eyes went wide as Danny's body went limp. I leant my head on his chest and to my relief I felt it rising up and down in a motion that reassured me that he was alive.

* * *

><p>Back to Danny's point of view:<p>

"Sam?...Mom...she's...she's dead?" I asked, I was baffled at the story Sam just told me. I was baffled that all of this could really have happened.

"I'm so sorry Danny. Ever since this incident, you've suffered from short term memory loss, you don't remember what happened after you defeated Dan because it was too awful and you couldn't cope with it any other way than to forget. Every day since then has been like this, ever since the day you gained back control. Every morning I tell you this, explain to you that, all of that happened fifty years ago, that I've been here by you're side ever since then." She stopped and wiped at her tears.

"Sam if you're this old..then I must be..." I was cut off.

"Old too?" Sam finished for me, she handed me a mirror. I gently took the mirror from her and gasped when I saw the image starring back at me...it wan't me at all. I had wrinkles of every kinds, sad and tired looking eyes...and I was looking my hair. Tears welled in my eyes and I handed her the mirror back.

"Come on, come down stairs with me...I want you to meet you kids.." Sam said taking me by the hand and leading me to the door...

* * *

><p>This might be the end but I'm not sure yet...and yes it is suppose to keep you guessing! even when the story is finished hah! But I'm not sure if it is, but if I had to it I wouldn't know where to go with it, so if you want me to add to it, give me some suggestions on where to go from here. :)<p> 


End file.
